This invention relates to a device and method for drawing two structural members closer together. Common examples of the use of the device and method are in the construction of patios, decks, and boardwalks. Still other uses are in drawing supported joist members closer to header supporting members, in butt joints and in other joints where it is important to maintain two structural members such as wood members in close tight fitting contact.
Toenailing techniques may be used to draw wood members together, but since such nailing is not at right angles to the load forces, such connections do not remain in tension as the wood shrinks.
Sheet metal connectors which have largely replaced toenailing procedures in commercial construction throughout much of the country have not addressed the problem of placing the connectors and the structural members they connect in tension.